Pop!
by Kawaiibookworm
Summary: a cute one-shot about everyone's favorite couple. T because im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Ki-chan: Just thought I'd write a short one-shot. Enjoy!**

**Café: ki-chan does not own yumeiro patisiere or any of its characters **

_Okay so the first empire of Japan was named-_

**Pop!**

_Ignore it, okay so world war two started –_

**Pop!**

_Why won't she stop that! If she does it one more tim-_

**Pop!**

_THAT'S IT!_

"Stop with the popping, baka!" the blond sadist yelled. Team ichigo, Rumi, and kana were in the library finishing their homework for the day. Ichigo had been popping her gum nonstop for the past hour. The others found nothing wrong with it and had barely noticed the sound. Apparently Kashino had been focusing more on Ichigo than he was on his homework and the constant gum popping had begun to get on his nerves.

**Pop! **

That was the only answer the brown haired glutton gave the sadist sitting across from her. The others stared at them amused and wondering what would happen next.

"Why are you yelling, Kashino?" ichigo had an innocent expression on her face but if you looked into her eyes they were filled with laughter. And that was exactly what Kashino was doing. He leaned across the table.

"I'm yelling because you're popping your stupid gum way too loud!" he wasn't exactly yelling nor was he whisper. It was a mix that only the blonde could use in his tone. Before ichigo would be cowering, but she was now used to his sadist ways, she simply looked at him amused.

**Pop! **

She went right in his face. The look on kashino's face was one mixed of anger and impatience.

"Don't make me get rid of your gum" Kashino moved so that his face was two inches way from ichigo's. The brunette face turned light pink but she kept looking at him.

"Now how would you-"ichigo didn't finish her sentence because Kashino stopped her by doing the unthinkable, the unexpected, the no one thought that he would have the guts to do it thing.

….

….

….

He leaned in and shortened the distance between them and kissed her full on the lips. He had kissed her passionately and had somehow gotten his tongue past her lips. Ichigo sat there shocked for a while before she finally closed her eyes and began to enjoy his attack on her lips. She kissed him back as passionately as she could with Kashino returning that passion. You could feel how hot the kiss was from miles.

The small group that was watching the two of them make out was shocked. Andoh and kana both fell from their chairs. Somehow they had landed on each other and were blushing furiously. Rumi leaped up from her chair, as if to cheer, in shock. She had leapt up and tripped on her own two feet, as she came down she somehow ended up landing on hanabusa's lap. The green haired candy artist was starring at the kissing couple jaw slacked, until Rumi fell in his lap which stirred his attention away from Ichigo and Kashino and on to a blushing Rumi.

Kashino finally pulled away from their long kiss. He simply sat back down in his chair and began to read his text book like nothing happened. Ichigo sat still, dazed and shocked from her unexpected kiss. She didn't move until she noticed something missing.

"Hey you stole my gum!" she accused the smirking blonde. She was red in the face and she could feel her heart beat pulsing fast.

**Pop!**

A pop and a smirk were the answer to her statement that left her pouting. Quite cutely Kashino added in his mind.

A few hours later when they had all finished their work, they were packing up to go back to their dorms before curfew. Andoh had offered to escort kana to back to her room. He led a red faced kana out the door while saying good night to everyone over his shoulder. Rumi and Hanabusa were in an argument about whether or not rumi purposely fell in to his lap and whether or not she liked it. They both hadn't noticed that they were not even three inches from each other. They also didn't notice that they were headed to her dorm room, where this discussion would either end in kissing or a punch in the face. **(Probably both XD)**

The blonde, who had not stopped chewing his stolen gum, was gathering his books in his arms and planning to leave soon. He almost made it to the door before he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned to meet the face of ichigo,who was not even a good four inches away from him.

**Pop!**

He went right in her face before he said somthing. "I thought you left all ready" he kept chewing her gum in front of her. This ticked ichigo off.

"I did leave but then I remembered I had left something here" she took a step toward him, looking him in the eyes. The sadist face took a hue of pink and his throat felt parched.

"And that would be-"he was going to ask before the brown haired glutton pressed her lips against his. He stood there surprised and not moving, he finally reacted when he felt her slide her tongue into his mouth. He dropped the books he was carrying in his arms onto the floor and wrapped them around ichigo's waist, pulling her closer to him. The brunette let her hands wander over the blonde's chest before they tangled themselves into his hair. The kiss lasted longer than the first one and was defiantly as passionate. After what seemed like forever the two pulled away from each other to catch their breath. Kashino rested his forehead against hers and leaned in for another kiss. Before he could touch her lips he was stopped by…

**Pop!**

Ichigo popped her now reclaimed gum in his face; the blond looked at her with wide eyes as he now noticed that his stolen gum was gone from his mouth.

"I needed to get my gum back" she smiled and giggled as she pulled away. She gathered her books and walked to the door. As she was leaving she turned and waved at the still shocked looking sadist.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kashino" the brunette waved and walked out the door giggling. Kashino stood there watching her giggling form leave the room. He finally just signed tiredly and picked up his things, ready to go to his dorm. As he walked through campus he licked his lips and thought '_mmm strawberry flavored'_

**Yay! I finished my one shot! Thanks to the people that took the time to read this ^^ I was thinking that I could do I few more chapters in Rumi's and kana's POV. Don't you want to know what happened when they were escorted back to their rooms? Review and tell me your answer. Or just review to tell me what you thought about this story. If you're waiting for me too update Strawberry love, then I'm SO SORRY! I had half of the chapter finished when I lost my flash drive TT~TT. Ye I know I'm an idiot. I'll have the chapter up soon I promise! Well until next time bye bye~. ^^;**


	2. bonas chapter

**Kanako's POV**

This is not happening. When I fell out of my chair earlier I must have hit my head and gone unconscious, that is the only way that this can be explained. If you're wondering what I'm talking about let me clue you in, Andou-kun to walking me to my dorm room. Yes THAT Andou-kun, the sweets prince. And I have a major crush on him. That's why I keep thinking this is a dream, but I doubt it is because I can feel him securely holding my hand. He's probably just doing this to apologize for earlier

_(Flashback)_

_Most of us had finally finished most of our work for the day. After the eventful … surprise Kashino had pulled we were all out of energy and were ready to call it a night. Well most of us anyway, I could see that Rumi and Hanabusa were still fighting. I wonder which one of them was going to win the fight. I put my bet on rumi because she's way fiercer than she looks. _

_I turned to ichigo and she's got all her attention on Kashino. Either she's either still confused on what happened on what happened an hour ago or she's secretly plotting revenge, though I think it's probably both. I know if that had happened to me I would have still been bright red, actually I AM still red from what had occurred during ichigo and kashino's kiss. _

_I snuck a quick peek at Andoh, luckily his back was turned at the time and he didn't see me, we haven't been able to looks at each other for past hour. During the couples kiss (ichigo and Kashino's) I fell out of my seat shocked and apparently Andou reacted the same way because a moment after I hit the ground, I felt something lightly crash into me before it stopped and hovered over me. I opened my eyes (I don't remember when I had closed them) and I saw andou's face right over mine. Both of hands were either side of my head. We stared at each other for a few seconds before he scrambled to get up quickly and then held out his hand to help me up. I grabbed his hand and let him pull me up._

_To avoid any more awkward and embarrassing moments, we both quickly turned our attention to a red faced rumi and a smirking, but still blushing, Hanabusa,. After all the excitement died down we got back to work. I couldn't make my eyes leave the paper; I was still so embarrassed on what happened. Later I packed my bag and was ready to leave the library, when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned, not expecting to see Andou-kun there. _

"_Is it okay if I walk you to your room?" I really didn't expect him to ask that, I figured we'd not look at each other until tomorrow and try to act like it nothing happen. I realized I still hadn't answered him, so I couldn't think of how to say yes so I simply nodded, timidly. He must have been pleased with my answer because he smiled at me and then took my hand. As he was leading me out the door, I saw ichigo and rumi quickly wink at me and then giggle silently. I blushed and then just looked straight ahead at Andou's back. _

_(End of flashback)_

Now about a minute later Andoh-kun and I are still walking. We haven't talked since we left. I'm so shy to say anything and I don't know why he isn't talking. I'm waling a little bit behind him and he's about two steps in front of me, I can feel his hand gently holding mine. We still don't say anything not when we reach the front of the girl's dorm, not even when we climb the stairs. He finally speaks when he asks which room is mine. Again I'm too shy to speak so I just point to my room at the end of the hall. He walks me there and doesn't let go of my hand till we're right outside my door.

"Thank you" I can finally speak to him without stuttering. "Y-you know, for um . . . walking me here and everything". Never mind, not only am I stuttering I'm also rambling. I tried to walk into my room so I won't say anything else stupid, but Andou stops me by grabbing my hands, again.

"I-I wanted to apologize for earlier, you know when I um... Fell on... you" I can see his face turn a light pink and he stuttered a few times too. I stared at him, stunned because I've never seen this sweets price so flustered.

"No, it's okay, you don't have to apologize" "it's not like I was hurt" I looked him straight in the eyes and gave him a small smile. I felt my heart flutter as he returned the smile.

"Well I still think I should apologize, so... Well there's a festival in the nearby town this weekend... Maybe I can take you there?" He had a nervous look on his face and was waiting for my answer patiently.

"Sure… it's a date" I had smiled on the sure part, but somehow the "it's a date" line popped right out of my mouth. I quickly covered my mouth with the hand Andoh-kun wasn't holding and could feel myself blush for the millionth time that day, but what he said next made me turn bright red.

"Most definitely" he had a smile on his face that he probably got from Hanabusa. He then realized that this entire time he had been holding my hand and quickly let it go and said good night to me. I watched him walk down the hallway, he turned back to see if I was still there. Once he saw me he gave me a quick wave and I barely had time to return that wave before he blushed and started to walk out of the dorms. I closed my dorm and after a few minutes of letting all of the information sink in, I jumped on my bed and screamed into my pillow. I have a date with Andou-kun!


	3. another bonas chapter

**Ki-chan: In this one-shot, Rumi-chan doesn't have a boyfriend.**

**Rumi's POV**

This is so frustrating! Here I am arguing with this narcissist, whose not backing down. Usually when I get into an argument with guys, I usually win quickly. Probably because I can be scary when I want to be, I'm a girl so they can't physically win, and I'm stronger than most people expect. Unfortunately with this guy, I can't scare him (living with Kashino must have immune him from scary stuff), He would never hurt a girl, and judging by his arms muscles, I'm pretty sure he can overpower me (not that I was looking at his body or anything). It's kind of refreshing to find someone who won't back down from something. But now it was getting kind of annoying. At the moment we're walking from the library to our dorms. We're barely a foot apart, and since he's walking right next to me I can feel his body heat. I'm so glad I don't blush easily, or else I'd never hear the end of it from this guy.

"why can't you just admit that you purposely fell on me?" he thinks he can show off those big eyes and expect girls to melt, well not Kato Rumi!

"Now why would I try to do something like that" this was meant as a rhetorical question, but of course this idiot actually answered.

"Because I'm handsome" flipped his hair and shot a smile and a wink toward me. I nearly gagged right there and then.

"Yeah you're right you are pretty" he turned his head to smirk at me. His ego must have gone up a few notches; I guess I'll have to take care of that.

"Yeah you're pretty like a girl" I giggled lightly as his facile expression went from gloating to sulking. Even when he's sulking he still looks kind of cute- AND WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING! I turned so he wouldn't see my pink cheeks. Why the hell did I just think that?

"I'm NOT a girl!" I turned back around after my cheeks went back to normal and saw that he was glaring at me and actually half pouting. I spoke so that I could stop my mind from going at adoring again.

"I don't know, there's been some rumors going around" I smiled slyly as he turned his nose up in the air as if to ignore everything I'm saying. I didn't mind since we got on the path that split in two, one lead to the girl's dorm and the other lead to the boy's dorm. I turned my back on him and started walking up the path to my dorm. I didn't hear anything till Hanabusa suddenly spoke behind me.

"You know it's rude to leave while you're talking to someone" I jumped back and could feel my face turn pink. No, it's wasn't because he suddenly spoke, it was because he said it right into my ear and I could feel his breath tickling my earlobe, but I wasn't about to tell him that anytime soon.

"Well it's rude to sneak up on people like that, besides what are you doing here? This is the way to the girl's dorm" I started walking again and was surprised to see that he was following me. I just assumed that he wanted to scare me for a laugh then go back to his room.

"Yeah I know" he looked ahead like this was normal. I stared at him confused.

"Then why the hel-" I was cut off by him saying something that stunned me even more.

"I'm walking you back to your room of course. It's not safe for a girl to walk by herself alone at night" He answered this casually. Knowing him I expected him to try to act like he was saving my life and to act really cocky, but he was being a normal gentlemen, But at the same time I was kind of ticked because he didn't think I could take care of myself.

"I can defend myself" I glared at him half-meaning it. The tomboy inside me was ticked off but the girl part of me was kind of melting. I really hoped my tomboy side would win.

"I now that, I just wanted to be on the safe side, you don't know what kind of creeps live at school" I was glad that he admitted that I can take care of myself. On the inside my girl part just beat my tomboy self, so that means I was blushing on the outside. I heard rose boy laugh.

"Aww, someone's blushing" Great he just went from a kind of guy I can respect to a narcissist again. As we entered the girl's dorm we argued again. We went up the stairs and everything still arguing.

"I am not!" yes I am

"Are too"

"No!" I'm such a liar

"Yes, you are"

"Are not!" even if I'm lying, I'd never give him the satisfaction

"Are too"

"Am not"

"You aren't"

"YES I AM AND THAT'S FINAL!" HA! ... Wait WHAT!

"Okay then, you were blushing" We stopped in front of my room just as he tricked me. He had a smirk on his face and I could tell he was trying not to laugh. That's it this guy is really ticking me off. I felt my hand curl up into a fist and before I knew it I went forward to punch him. When I get angry or pissed off I usually go and hit the first thing I can reach, hopefully for him I won't leave a mark. Before I could even touch him he grabbed my hand and held it over my head.

"Nice try. But you're not fast enough" he was still smirking and then I tried to touch him with my other fist when his other hand grabbed that one too. There we were, in the hall, with me blushing and trying to escape and he was only standing and smiled like this was just a game we were playing. My theory was correct, he is stronger than me, and I don't know how I can get myself out of this one.

"Let me go!" I demanded, He was gently holding my wrist, like if he held on too tight I might break. I'll break his face if he doesn't let me go soon!

" Are you going to try to hit me again?" he asked me, I could have lied and said yes, but with him looking me in the eyes, and him being very close to me, I felt like I couldn't lie.

"Yeah, probably" just because I was a little sappy on the inside doesn't mean on going to act that way on the outside.

"Then no, I'm not going to let you go". I thought about kicking him, but then he'd probably yell and I don't need a bunch of his fan girls after me. Then suddenly an idea popped into my mind. This could work as long as I don't get carried away. If I did then I'd never hear the end of this. He looked at me while I suddenly moved forward.

"Hey what are y-"he quickly became silent as I moved on with my idea. I brushed my lips against his. It was a second, not even half a second, but it quickly stunned him and he let go of my hands. I felt freaking sparks fly and felt like I was just electrocuted. I got a hold of myself long enough to pull away and open my door. I looked quickly at him and saw that he was still stunned. I moved to walk into my room when felt his hand on my shoulder. He turned me around and kissed me, way longer then when I kissed him. I felt him kiss me gently and I found myself kissing back. I'm so confused on why I'm reacting to him like this, but at that moment I didn't give a damn. We weren't even touching, with the exception on his hand on my shoulder. We were just melting in to the sweet kiss, eventually we both pulled back, and I looked down as he smiled at me.

SMACK!

I don't know why but I just felt my hand go and give him a small smack on the face. I didn't do it hard enough to leave a mark, but it took him by surprise.

I looked up at him as I said "that was for teasing me" I saw that he had a half smile on his face, like he was agreeing he deserved it. Then without any idea what took over me, I crept up and gave him a light peck on the cheek

"And that was an apology" I saw him smile even bigger.

"Then I guess it was defiantly worth it" I turned around to go into my room before he said anymore embarrassing stuff.

"So, see you tomorrow… rose boy" I shut the door quickly and heard him chuckle behind the door. I heard him say a quiet good night to me before I heard him walking down the stairs to his own dorm.

I collapsed on my bed exhausted from what just happened. I grabbed my pillow and hugged it hard. I buried my face into it smiling as I decided that maybe rose boy isn't so bad after all.


End file.
